epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Goku vs Superman
Goku vs Superman is the 41st installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the eighth episode of Season 3. It features Superman, eponymous protagonist of his comic series, against the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball manga and anime, Goku. It was released on May 19th. Cast Ray William Johnson as Goku EpicLLOYD as Superman Nice Peter as Krillin and Jimmy Olsen (cameos) and the Announcer Lyrics 'Superman' Who can stop this constipated jock, With the awful animation and the complicated plot? Who's got the rap bombs to drop on Japan? This looks like a job for the OG... 'Jimmy Olsen' Superman! 'Superman' I'm killing it, you're Krillin it, I'm villainous to vegetables. Who dance around in hammer pants that hide their tiny genitals! My level is incredible, I'm out of your league! You want justice? I'll bust this nut up in your Chi Chi! Greasy, slick emcee from DC. With one breath I'll freeze your whole measly species! You're primitive and limited, you live in a village of idiots. Step in Metropolis, I'll snap a carrot period. 'Goku' How many times are they gonna rewrite your story?! Your powers have been boring since the nineteen fucking forties! 'Krillin' Goku! 'Goku' Defeat me with heat beams? You're crazy. 'Cause I'm a Super Saiyan, you're a flying Miss Daisy! You're pretty pasty to be powered by the sun! You can't flow to Son Goku, I kaio-ken get it done! When I see your movies all I do is watch the clock. 'Cause there's nothing fun about a superhero scared of green rocks! Look at those panties (oh!), you got that camel toe (toe!) I'll report to Lois Lane, and Superman that ho! (ho!) 'Superman' Haha, your rapping is weaker than your fight scenes! Just one punch and over nine thousand screams! I'll make your nose bleed like Roshi sniffing panties. From Z to GT, you can Dragon Ball deez. 'Goku' Don't lecture me about fights, you caped coward! You got your ass beat by a bat with no powers! There's only one way that this battle's gonna end! One more Superman who's never gonna walk again! Poll Trivia *This is the fifth battle where both characters are fictional, after Gandalf vs Dumbledore, Doc Brown vs Doctor Who, Batman vs Sherlock Holmes, and Rick Grimes vs Walter White. **This is the sixth battle with one fictional character going against another at any point in the battle, with The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come going against Ebenezer Scrooge in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. *Discounting the previews in the end of Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, this is the first battle to have a sneak preview for it in a previous battle. **The second is Stephen King vs Edgar Allan Poe and the third is Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye. *A preview of Isaac Newton can be seen in the end of the battle. *This is the seventh battle where an actor makes multiple cameo appearances, after Genghis Khan vs Easter Bunny, Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, Michael Jackson vs Elvis Presley, Hitler vs Vader 3, and Blackbeard vs Al Capone. *This is the second battle to feature a superhero and their sidekick, after Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. **Coincidentally, both sides have a character played by EpicLLOYD, and a character played by Nice Peter. *This is the second battle where the rappers physically attack each other, the first being Hitler vs Vader 3. **Coincidentally, both battles feature Ray William Johnson and are in Season 3. Related videos File:Goku vs Superman. Behind the Scenes of Epic Rap Battles of History. Category:Season 3 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Goku vs Superman Category:Ray William Johnson